


Coming Back to You

by hidashimustache



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidashimustache/pseuds/hidashimustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the explosion at the university, Tadashi said to be dead. No one could live through that, right? What if someone, or two, lived? After the outcome with Callahan, Hiro goes to the university and sometimes helps around Sans Fransokoya with Baymax and the others. While someone on the closed off island troubles to get back to Hiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I take in a breath before I run into the burning building, feeling my hat fly off. My eyes look everywhere, hard to see from the smoke.   
"Professor Callahan," I shout out, the alarm being louder than me.   
I ran around before I saw Professor Callahan, putting on Hiro's censor that controls his microbots. I call his name again, he looks at me surprised "Tadashi," He says before making the microbots wrap around me, I'm no longer able to see.   
I hear a explosion and I felt the heat passed the microbots that protected me. The heat was still enough to make me shout in pain, cursing in pain before I felt the microbots moving around.   
I struggled to get free, no longer feeling the intense flames on me. I punched roughly into the microbots, wanting to be free. They break apart and I hurry away out of them, panting as I got out.   
"Professor Callahan, what's happening?" I panted out.   
Professor Callahan glare, the older male's face showing anger that I was there. "You've made a big mistake, Tadashi."  
The threat made me back up a little, turning around and starting to sprint away only to feel my feet be wrapped around the microbots, letting out a small noise in pain as I scarped my hands and a bit of my face trying to catch myself. I looked around as my body began to get squeezed together from the microbots. I started to hear sirens, looking around to see Callahan grunt in annoyance.   
Callahan made the microbots quickly go down an alley with the microbots covering my mouth so I couldn't speak. As I was dragged, my head hit against something hard enough to make me pass out.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
I rubbed my eyes, slowly sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I groaned, a bit in pain in my palms, looking at them and seeing that they were scratched up. I looked around to see if there was anything for me to clean them up with. I look around in confusion seeing I was in a old broken down building.   
I stood, slowly walking around in confusion but not going far, feeling my ankle contacted to something. There was a chain that had a lock on it. I frown and tug a bit before starting to try to take it off. I looked more around, seeing it was raining from the rain falling into the building from broken windows.   
I heard some noise, someone walking. I backed up against the wall, frightened and unsure of who it was. I saw Callahan coming into view. I frown at him.   
"Professor Callahan, what's going on?" I asked him, confused. The same words I had asked before.  
Callahan walked over towards me, holding a large box in his hands. "You're going to build something for me." He said placing the box down.   
I frowned "I will not," I refused looking up at Callahan.   
He only shakes his head. "What a shame, thought you cared about Hiro," Callahan said.   
My eyebrows frowned in confusion, watching Callahan closely. "What do you mean? Of course I care about my brother," I defended.   
"Then make this, and I won't hurt him." Callahan handed me a blueprint of a robotic device that would make microbots non-stop.   
"Why?" I asked looking up at him.   
"Revenge," Callahan said putting on the headband that control Hiro's microbots. He made it move a heavy item that my foot was connected to with the unbreakable chain that had a lock on it, myself dragging with it.   
"You'll start now. I'll be back in a few hours, and if you haven't made progress," He bent down and whispered. "You can say goodbye to Hiro."  
I nodded slowly, going directly to work on creating the device. After many hours later, I was finished. I reached over and grabbed a bin, moving it to where the microbots would fall into. I let out a breath and pressed start. The machines started to move and creating the microbots. I let out a tired sigh.   
I'm so hungry now, and hands hurt from working with damaged hands. I looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. I sighed and moved to get comfortable. "Guess I'm going to be here awhile," I thought out-loud to myself.   
I had fallen asleep but was awoken to someone violently shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Callahan.   
"Good work. You can follow directions." He told me, which shouldn't be new to him. "I'm going to let you off the chain, but if you try to go anywhere out of this building.." He paused a bit before chucking. "Good luck."  
He unlocked the chain from my ankle, myself rubbing my ankle softly. I stood and saw that the bin was almost full. "Move these and get another bin," Callahan said.   
I nodded slowly and moved it to a certain area, watching the rain fall. "Keep doing that." Callahan said before he walked off. I sighed and nodded slowly, scanning around to see if there actually was a way out for me.   
Callahan was watching me from a distance as I looked for more bins, finding a lot of bins. I carried some over before sitting down, waiting a bit. I stood back over and walked to Callahan.   
"Why are you getting revenge? And for what?" I asked.   
Callahan frowned at me "My daughter was taken away from me, murdered by Krei."   
I frowned in confusion at him before he told me about the island and the portal project.   
I didn't want to pity him but it must have sucked losing his daughter. "Professor Callahan.. are you sure this is a good idea? This won't bring Abigail back." I told him but he didn't seem to like that.   
"Go sit back over there," Callahan shouted, grabbing a metal pipe and pointing it at the seat.   
I backed up at the sight of the pipe, going over and sitting down.   
After days of being in the building, moving bins full of microbots, food given to me only once a day, I had enough. And had a plan.   
I had collected things when Callahan was gone, which he would lock me on the chain in different areas, but enough for me to reach items to make a larger weapon out of which I would use today.   
Callahan was wearing all black, a mask connected to him. "What is that?" I asked.  
He looked at me before it went down, controlling the microbots that were created. The censor must be in the mask.  
He unchained me and I stood up, waiting for him to turn around. When he did, I grabbed the heavy weapon I made and swung towards Callahan which hit his back, making him fall. I took this time to run, mostly to hide and looking for a way out. Callahan was getting in somehow.  
I heard the bots coming towards me making me gasp. I turned quickly and tried to go a different way than the bots, only to be met with more bots.  
They roughly grabbed me, squeezing my body.   
"I told you not to run," Callahan said, furious that I had tried to escape.   
My eyes widen when I was risen high in the high before being smashed into the ground, quickly losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter Two

When I opened my eyes I saw I was stuck the roof, something wrapped around me keeping me from falling. There was tape on my mouth, I couldn't move at all. I looked around and saw the machine still making microbots. I heard a noise, causing me to look up.   
I saw it was Hiro and Baymax. What are they doing here? I thought to myself. I tried to call out for them but I couldn't with the layers of tape.   
"I need to let out some air," I heard Baymax say before he slowly started to let out air, like he said he would. Hiro's back was towards me.   
I haven't seen him in a few days, and something was off about him. He must think I'm dead.   
I wiggled around a bit but no luck. I watched Hiro get a broom as a weapon, making me roll my eyes. Out of everything he picks a broom. I watched him go to the machine before going to the bin.   
"My microbots? Someone's making more?" I heard Hiro say. I continued to struggle to get Hiro's or Baymax's attention.   
I looked over and saw Callahan putting on his mask, the microbots starting to raise. No, shit, he's going to hurt Hiro. I watched Hiro look back after Baymax said "Oh no." Hiro looked frightened, running only to come back to drag Baymax to the door.   
"Punch it!" Hiro said towards Baymax, which he did but no affect. I programmed him so he couldn't harm.   
I watched them run away, soon out of my view. I struggled more, yelling Hiro's name behind the pieces of tapes. I just got to think of a new angle. I looked around and thought of a plan.   
I squeezed my arm through by the side, which was painful from pressing my elbow into myself. I let out grunts and groans as I quickly did so, feeling my skin being pushed against the tape wasn't the best feeling.   
I reached up and took the tape off, also very painful. I managed to reach the thing that was holding me up, messing with it before it let me go. I feel onto a walkway that Callahan walked on. I ran towards where I heard the noise before seeing Hiro and Baymax going out the window.   
"No!" I shouted out, Callahan looking back. I tensed and ran off, Callahan chasing me until I jumped out a window myself, breaking the glass and falling into tires. I grunted as I landed before starting to run, knowing I needed to get away from Callahan.  
I skimmed the area before running off towards a direction where I wasn't in plain view, not wanting Callahan to see me.   
I continued to run for awhile, not really going to a certain place. I panted when I did stop running, looking around to try to see where I was. I noticed I was pretty far from the house, deciding to rest a bit before going.   
I stood after maybe half a hour and began my walk, going down alleys just in case.   
My hands were covered in dirt and dry blood, my hair greasy and messed up, knowing I had a mark on my cheek, and my body ached in pain.   
No longer the rush of being chased from Callahan, my energy was low. But I knew that I needed to get home.  
I managed to get home after a few hours of walking, now dark out. I went in the back way, no one in the cafe. I headed upstairs, no one to be found. Aunt Cass must be out searching for Hiro. I should have ran to see if he was alright.   
I groaned to myself as I manged to get to the shared room. I went to the bathroom and began to wash my hands, looking into the mirror. I needed to shave, and like I said before I had a mark on my face from falling.   
I went over to Hiro's bed, exhausted I couldn't help but fall onto it and fell asleep.   
I woke up to the smell of food. I sat up slowly, going to the door slowly. I yawned and was about to walk downstairs before I thought about how I just left Hiro. What if he was dead? Then Aunt Cass would think she was the worst person ever, her sister dying and having to take care of her children only for them to die at a young age.   
I walked over to the window, deciding I should go look for him with Aunt Cass knowing I was actually here. Looking out the window I took in a breath, carefully climbing out and closing it behind me.   
I stood on the roof a bit, debating how I was going to get down with hurting myself more.

~

Baymax got into his charging place after being onto low battery. Baymax looked over into Tadashi's room, seeing Tadashi's hat on his bed. "Tadashi," Baymax said out-loud, catching Hiro's attention.   
"Huh?" Hiro said, sitting up.  
"Tadashi." Baymax said, still looking into the room.   
Hiro sighed and went over, closing the divider that divides the two rooms. "He's gone, Baymax." Hiro said.   
"When will he return?" Baymax asked.   
"He's dead, Baymax." Hiro closed it all the way.   
Baymax starts to tell Hiro how Tadashi should have lived a long life.   
Baymax scans the area, Tadashi coming up. "Tadashi is here," Baymax said. 

~

I walked around the city, going back to the area where I saw Hiro was last and started to walk around, needing to find him. I was still tired from lack of food and energy. I froze when I heard something heavy fall along with the sound of the microbots.   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I whispered to myself as I continued to run.   
This is by far the most running I've done. I let out pants as I tripped a bit, still running and seeing no one seemed to be around near this time of night. Although Sans Fransokyo was a good place, this part of time at night was not.   
I jumped over a rail as the microbots hit my shoulder, causing me to fall over and grunting in pain. Callahan wrapped the microbots around me, the feeling familiar from the past two times. "I don't know what to do with you," Callahan shakes his head at me before beginning to move the microbots with me in them towards the ocean. I continued to struggle break free, grunting and shouting at Callahan which only caused me to go in further.   
I relaxed after trying to get out for awhile. I could hear waves for awhile before hearing something break open. I was soon thrown into a room. I hurried to run out but the door slammed closed before I could get out, Callahan on the other side.


End file.
